


Left in the Dark

by ARTIMANE



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTIMANE/pseuds/ARTIMANE
Summary: While clementine and Louis are plotting on how to get there friends back. There's violet sitting in the corner of a cell. Feeling left and betrayed.





	Left in the Dark

_It's cold._

That's the first thought that pops up in Violets head. Not an escape plan. Nope. Just that it's fucking cold. Not just the room, but her heart is freezing. She can't stop fucking shivering. She has been sitting in the corner of the cell forever. She could move but it feels like her limbs are glued to the ground. Her muscles are aching but she feels numb. She feels numb of everything but emotions. Hurt. Anger. Frustration. But most of all, left and dejected.

Left by the people who she thought were her family. The people who she helped protect. All that work just to be left in a cell. Aasim keeps telling her that there coming. That there going to burst through these doors and save all of them. She fucking doubts it. Even if they bring at least on of them home. Lilly will hunt all of them down and then just kill them.

Violet also feels left by the one person who she thought would never hurt her. The person who claimed to  _love_ her. She let her guard down for the second time and gets her heart broken for the second time. At the tower, violet thought she was in heaven looking at the stars with clementine. Then to have all that to be thrown away like it was nothing hurt more then it's was supposed to.

She also feels like she left herself. She was never really connected to herself anyways but now she doesn't know who they are. The old violet would be the first one making an escape plan. The first one to fight back against all the guards. Instead she's just sitting down in a fetal position slowly falling apart.

All she has here is minnie. Minerva told violet the whole story about sophie. She knows she's probably lying about the whole thing. She's to broken to care. At least she can pretend minnie is still the innocent girl she has always known and loved.

In violets mind there basically no reason to go on know. The only reason she hasn't ended it all is because she's going to be going to war fighting with the delta anyways. She might as well just die there. Until then she's stuck in her mind.

 

 


End file.
